The Last Gasp
by TwinklingEyes01
Summary: "The enemies are only 50 yards away from us. We are heavily outnumbered. We are under devastating fire. I shall not widraw an inch but will fight to our last man and to our last round"


**_Greetings everyone ! A new entry to fantiction :D. I have been reading a lot of fics here since a year and also have reviewed some as a guest. I am a die Hard fan of Kavin and Purvi ! Love them a lot ! I admire KaVi the most ! I am a fan of DaReya and AbhiRika too. How can we forget our IshYant ? Dushyant :* One of the most hottest guy of CID. N Ishita is cute too. I like the DUO (Daya and Abhi) and our new DUO (Kavin and Dushyant) :* The way all the writers portray the friendships and feelings are just flawless ! I_** ** _talk a lot and sorry can't help it. :P :P Okay okay , enough I won't talk more. Enjoy the (Two~Shot)_**

 ** _So this is my first (Two~Shot) Hope you all will enjoy this. Sorry for the mistakes :)_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _The Last Gasp_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Summary: "What matters most is what I leave behind for you to keep. So smile when you think of me. Cause when we blink We don't loose a moment but , we will pick up where we left off"_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt/Comfort , Tragedy._**

 ** _Characters: ACP , DUO , KaVi , Dushyant , Vineet and CID team._**

 _"You have never lived until you have almost died. And to those who choose to fight , life has a special favour. The protected will never know" ~ Captain R Subramanian_

 _"Watch it ! " yelled a strong manly voice. Another gunshot was witnessed by him. He turned back and found himself lucky to be saved. The ground had witnessed enough bloodshed and they could not afford more. "Major Kavin , There has been a lot of bloodshed and more than half of our soldiers are injured and dead. We have to do something sir and that to quickly" Said an injured soldier not ready to give up and firing with all his might. ***** **BOOM*** There crashed another plane. "All we can do is fight VINEET. Fight till our last breath" Said the determined and brave major who wasn't ready to give up. They continued fighting with the terrorists who wanted to enter their motherland. _

**_*BOOM*_** _He saw one more plane crashing. For a second, the major stopped firing. He could not take his eyes of the plane which had just crashed. He looked closely at the plane and saw it was NH1208. A chill ran down his spine. For a second he went blank. Fear ran down his ribs and his face went pale. He looked at his companion who was busy firing , and killing their enemies. Slipping and sliding on the ground killing many of his enemies and trying to save himself from those bullets he reached the crashed plane._

 _It was burning badly and a lifeless body lay beside it. He managed to get there and started patting the persons cheek. "Major Dushyant !" He yelled. "Open your eyes Dushyant !" The lifeless Dushyant lay in his arms with blood dripping from his forehead. His face was pale and lips were parched. Cuts and wounds covered his body. He managed to open his eyes "Major Kavin" he muttered. "Le..ave me .. I am .. O..k.. The ..a..r..m..y nee..d..s. Yo..u " And he fainted. "Dushyaaaaaantttttt!" He screamed. Some of his army men took Dushyant right away and started his medical treatment._

 _He could bear the deepest wound in his body. He could bear the physical pain but could not bear when his loved ones were hurt. He could not see his BROTHER MAJOR DUSHYANT wounded. He wasn't afraid of the sharpest ammunition but was afraid of the loosing a loved one._

 _He stayed there for a min and in a blink of an eye , he stood up filled with anger and rage, his blood boiled. With guns in his hands he started running towards the enemy. Not caring about the consequences and started firing and killing one after another enemy. No doubt he was a ONE MAN ARMY but this was something more. He not only killed the enemies as his duty , but they had hurted his loved one. His BROTHER._

 _And then something suddenly stopped him. He fell down with a thud. "Major !" Yelled vineet and ran towards him accompanied with some other soldiers. They took him away on the stretcher._

 _"If death strikes before I prove my blood , I swear I will kill death" ~ Captain manoj kumar Pandey_

 ** _..._**

 ** _So, This is a (Two~Shot) and it's not at all mushy romance. Trying to portray the dark side of lyf. Cause love is not always sweet. :') Hope u all liked it and kindly drop a review. I am new to FF so I don't have any friends over here. And sorry for any typing errors. Suggestions are always welcomed :D_**

 ** _Stay tuned ! Will update soon !_**

 ** _Thanks !_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _~Twinkling Eyes01_**


End file.
